


frozen kisses (let it go, snowman)

by Anonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Deliberate Badfic, F/F, Forbidden Love, Hans sucks, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rescue Missions, Sibling Incest, Trauma, True Love's Kiss, Wangst, het is ew, incest lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Elsa ran away from home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	frozen kisses (let it go, snowman)

The real reason Elsa ran away and isolated herself in ice was because she was in love with her sister Anna! Unfortunately Anna was gonna marry Hans who seemed hot and nice but was a big douchebag.

Anna and Hans went to save Elsa together, though, cause she trusted him.

"Oh Anna, if only someone loved you," said Hans before he groped Anna's boobs and hit her in the head and made her faint in the snow. When Anna woke up he was gone and she started weeping. Kristoph saved her, though, but just as a friend because otherwise it's forced het and that is bad.

Besides, Anna loved her sister like more than a sister but was too afraid to tell her. So she kept asking her to build snowmen and couldn't let it go.

"ELSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" called a familiar voice. Then Hans came in and started trying to rape Anna and she passed out from fear and triggers. Elsa wept before hwer magic powers kicked in and she killed Hans dead with them.

"Anna don't die and don't leave me I love you forever" she cried and kissed her sister on the mouth. This made Anna wake up and live and sparkles flew all around them as the snow melted into spring.

"Let's go live happily ever after forever!" cried Anna. Kristoph supported them cause he was a good guy and not entitled. Anna and Elsa got married and adopted babies and no one said bad things about them because Elsa would kill them with her ice powers if they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Anna and Elsa were meant to be love interests but Disney hates gays so they made them sisters instead. FUCK THAT! Also fuck het endings, Kristoph is good but Anna shouldn't be forced to have feelings for men! That's why I killed Hans!


End file.
